<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kid About To Jump by piper__b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691058">The Kid About To Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b'>piper__b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, buck bonds with a teen, buck's parents are refrenced, do not read if affected by the above, past suicide references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck slowly approached the edge of the building and sat down on the ledge. He looked over a few feet and watched the boy tense gently as he sat on the concrete.</p><p>"Hey, kid," Buck said over the hustle and bustle of the city beneath them. </p><p>"Hi," he replied and eyed Buck from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"It's Daniel, right?" Buck asked and the boy nodded gently. "Hi, Daniel. I'm Buck."</p><p>"And you're here to talk me down from jumping off this building. Well, you're out of luck, Buck," the boy deadpanned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Their Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic does contain a suicide attempt and references to child abuse. If either of these upset you, please do not read. I have tagged all that is necessary so don't bitch to me that I didn't tag something and it triggered you.<br/>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck slowly approached the edge of the building and sat down on the ledge. He looked over a few feet and watched the boy tense gently as he sat on the concrete.</p><p>"Hey, kid," Buck said over the hustle and bustle of the city beneath them. </p><p>"Hi," he replied and eyed Buck from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"It's Daniel, right?" Buck asked and the boy nodded gently. "Hi, Daniel. I'm Buck."</p><p>"And you're here to talk me down from jumping off this building. Well, you're out of luck, Buck," the boy deadpanned. Buck sighed gently and looked over the city.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," Buck agreed. "And maybe you're right. Maybe I can't talk you down, but i'm still going to try. The loneliness right before is deafening. You just want someone there even if you know there isn't any talking yourself back down," Buck spoke to the boy. That made Daniel turn his head toward Buck.</p><p>"How..?" Daniel asked, looking over the large firefighter sitting by his side.</p><p>"I know." Buck turned towards the boy and their eyes met. "My dad, he hated me. All the time. He wanted me to be like him, like a soldier almost. Follow your commands and do them without questions. Most of the time I couldn't go through with them, so he beat me." Buck kept his eyes locked with the boys next to him.</p><p>"My dad...he's like that too. My mom just stands there and watched as if she can't do anything. Then he said that they were leaving and not taking me with. They left two weeks ago and I've been so...so...I don't know, lonely. My aunt passed away two days ago and now I have nobody," Daniel whispered as he wiped furiously at his eyes. Buck frowned.</p><p>"I won't say I'm sorry because it isn't your fault and it will only make it worse," Buck responded. Daniel snorted after.</p><p>"Yeah." The males sat in silence for a couple minutes. "You care too much." </p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Why do want to still help me?"</p><p>"You're still on this ledge, aren't you?" Buck asked and Daniel sighed.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"I did my job, right?" Buck asked as he scooted closer to the boy.</p><p>"I want to jump still. You know that, but you're stopping me. Something about you...just...I don't know," Daniel mumbled as he looked down at the cops, ambulances, and firetrucks.</p><p>"Well, I just want you to be okay, buddy," Buck replied as he watched the boy even scoot closer. </p><p>"I want to jump, so badly." He started crying.</p><p>"Then what's stopping you?" Buck pulled on his arm as he was close enough. The boy fell into his side and he started sobbing much harder. Buck got off the ledge and held the boy close. "Shh...Shh...Shh. It's okay, I got you." Buck picked the boy up and started to carry him back down to the ground level. By the time they got down to the ground level, the boy had calmed and was able to walk on his own. He was taken by a cop, Athena, and taken to a cop car. Daniel smiled gently to Buck before he sat down in the back of the cop car. Buck smiled back before heading toward his team leaning on the ladder truck.</p><p>"Good job, Buck." Bobby patted Buck on the back and Buck smiled. They loaded up and the rest of the day, Buck kept thinking of Daniel. He would definitely be there for him if he needed him to be. And he would check up on him soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Check-In 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck goes and has a check in with Daniel, they get even closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days after the building, Buck went to the hospital to check-in with Daniel. He checked in with the nurse and she told him where to go. </p><p>Buck made his way up the few levels and soon found Daniel's room. The boy was sitting in a bed, reading a book Buck couldn't see the cover of.</p><p>"Hey, buddy," Buck greeted as he walked in. Daniel looked up from his book and smiled, putting in his bookmark and shutting it. He placed it on the table and waved Buck in.</p><p>"Hi, Buck." The boy smiled and Buck smiled back.</p><p>"How've ya been, bud?" Buck asked as he sat down in the chair next to his bed. Daniel shrugged. </p><p>"I've been waiting for you," Daniel mumbled as his fingers fiddled together. Buck cocked his head to the side and scooted closer to the bed.</p><p>"Oh?" He asked and Daniel nodded.</p><p>"It was getting lonely and you were so nice four days ago, I was hoping you would come back," Daniel clarified and Buck smiled.</p><p>"Well, I'm here now, buddy." Daniel smiled and giggled gently.</p><p>"I'm glad you are." Daniel looked up at Buck with a smile. Buck didn't know why, but this kid had a beautiful smile and Buck wanted to keep that smile on his face as long as he could.</p><p>He wanted to keep this kid happy.</p><p>"Sp, whatcha reading?" Buck asked as he peered at the book on the table. Daniel smield and grabbed the book quickly. He smiled and showed the cover to Buck.</p><p>'Six Of Crows'</p><p>"What's that about?" He had heard of the book, even read it, but he wanted to see this kid happy and this was probably how.</p><p>"Well," he started. Daniel continued on and explained the entire book to Buck and then the sequel that Buck had also read, but Buck didn't care. He just liked watching this kids eyes light up with happiness and excitement. It was a much better look on the boy than the four days ago with all of his tears and pain.</p><p>The boy finished and blushed as he realized how much he had talked. Buck just smiled and placed his hand on Daniel's.</p><p>"That sounds like a very interesting series," Buck told him and Daniel nodded.</p><p>"This is my third time reading it," he proudly declared ad he puffed out his chest. Buck smiled and Daniel smiled also. The day had continued on like that. Buck and Daniel would talk about other book series they read and shared their own opinions on it. </p><p>Day was slowly slipping away and Daniel was starting to get tired.</p><p>"Okay, buddy. You get some rest. I have to go meet up with my boyfriend for dinner." Daniel smiled and lolled up at Buck.</p><p>"You have a boyfriend?" Daniel asked and Buck nodded. </p><p>"Yep." Buck smiled at the thought of Eddie and kissed Daniel's head. Daniel smiled and cuddled into his bed. Buck smiled and tucked him in. He then left the room and shut his door quietly. He waved to the nurses and jogged from the hospital and too his car. </p><p>He felt something for Daniel. He almost had a fatherly instinct for the kid. The boy had been through something so similarly to what happened to him as a kid. </p><p>He wanted to protect that kid. Maybe he could talk to Eddie about adopting him? And talk to Chris about having an older brother? And of course, ask Daniel if he would like to join the mini family they already had. It would definitely be a hassle, but they could use an extra hand with Chris and he would fit right in.</p><p>At least, that's what Buck hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck opens up Eddie about him and Chris going to meet Daniel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this so much, aH. And thanks to you all for all the love you guys have been giving this series! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after Buck's first visit, Buck decided to bring it up to Eddie. He was sitting kn the couch with Eddie next to him.</p><p>Chris had been tucked in a while ago and Buck kept getting nervous.</p><p>"Okay, spill. You're thoughts are much louder than you think," Eddie said and turned towards Buck. Buck sighed and kept messing with his fingers.</p><p>"It's about Daniel." Buck looked up at Eddie. The man nodded for him to continue. "I've gotten close to the kid and he's such an amazing kid. I was thinking...I dunno, you and Chris could come in to meet him?" Buck asked as he stared st his beer bottle instead of Eddie's handsome face.</p><p>"You want to adopt him." Eddie reached up and turned Buck's face back to him. Buck's eyes said it all for Eddie. There was a silent plea and so much love in his eyes and Eddie nodded.</p><p>"Sure. I'll talk to Chris about meeting him tomorrow and you go talk to Daniel, okay? If they don't get along, well, I dunno, we'll figure something out, m'kay? But for now, stop worrying so much and come're." Eddie smiled and Buck scooted to him, cuddling into his side.</p><p>~</p><p>They got along perfectly in fact. Buck went in the next day to inform Daniel about this (as it had been something they talked about at one of the check-in's). He made sure to tell Daniel about Chris' CP. </p><p>Daniel said the boy was much more brave than he ever had been by what Buck was saying and Buck had to agree.</p><p>When Buck got home that day, Chris was smiling and laughing with Eddie and Carla.</p><p>"Papa!" Chris cheered when he walked in and he smiled at the boy. </p><p>"Hey, buddy!" Buck picked up Chris and spun him gently. The giggles erupting from the boy lighting Buck's insides on fire with happiness.</p><p>He sat and played with the teo other adults and kid. Once Eddie and Buck had put Chris to bed and said their farewells to Carla, Buck and Eddie sat, nursing beers on the couch.</p><p>"Chris wants to meet him," Eddie said in the middle of a comerical for a show and Buck's head snapped to gim.</p><p>"Really?" He asked, a smile making it's way to her features. Eddie smiled too and nodded.</p><p>"When I told him about it, he became ecstatic at having an older brother." Eddie turned to Buck and he was practically bouncing with excitement.</p><p>"Daniel's excited too," Buck said after a minute, still bouncing with excitement. Eddie shook his head and turned off the TV. He was tired, but now he needed to wear off this newborn excitement in Buck.</p><p>"C'mon, big boy." Eddie held out his hand and pulled Buck up, pulling him to the bedroom for some...fun.</p><p>~</p><p>The next morning, Chris woke up excited and so did Buck. He led Eddie and Chris to the room he had frequented lately. Daniel was sitting on his bed, coloring in a book. He looked up at the knock and saw Buck. Eddie and Chris followed him in.</p><p>"Hi!" Daniel greeted cheerily. Buck smiled and so did Eddie. </p><p>"Hi, Daniel. I'm Eddie and this is my son, Christopher," Eddie introduced and Chris waved at Daniel.</p><p>"Hi," Chris greeted. Daniel smiled and waved back.</p><p>"Hi, Christopher. Do you want to color with me?" The younger boys eyes lit up and Eddie helped Chris onto the bed and they started to color together.</p><p>Buck smiled at the two boys talking on the bed and then looked at Eddie when his arm wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"Perfect," Eddie whispered to himself, but Buck heard it. And it made him light up like a lightbulb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Adoption!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An accident opens Buck's eyes that all they have is the present and asks Daniel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaannnd here it is! Hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Daniel had gotten the news, he was playing with Chris and Carla in his hospital room. It had been 3 days since his official meeting with the younger boy and his father. It was nice, to have a little brother even if he wasnt his little brother.</p><p>Chris had adopted the nickname Panda for him. He didn't know why, but Chris said it was because of his eyes. Once eye was super light with a grayish white while the other one was a dark brown, almost black.</p><p>An older man, by the name of Bobby, came in and pulled Carla out for a minute during their play. She came back in not long after and ushered Daniel and Chris out of his room.</p><p>"You're father's have been injured," was all she offered to the two boys being ushered downstairs. Daniel was surprised he was let out of the ward, but when he saw the other's of the 118, he got self conscious. </p><p>He hid behind Carla most of the time while the other's smiled kindly at him. He smiled back and waved a few times. </p><p>Him and Chris kept playing though. The worry etched into Daniel ebbed away as he continued his fun with Chris.</p><p>He forgot about the other members of the 118 around him. He heard a few hushed words every now and then, but paid no real attention to them. He had heard Buck's injuries weren't too extensive, just a couple burns and some bruises, nothing that wouldnt heal in not time, but Eddie was worse off. </p><p>Not until a doctor came out.</p><p>"Mr.Buckley is awake and he's asking for a Bobby Nash." The doctor said and Bobby stood, following the doctor. He sat next to the awake Buck.</p><p>"You scared us out there," Bobby said as he grabbed his hand. Buck chuckled gently. </p><p>"Yeah, how is Eddie?" Buck asked. He looked hopefully at Bobby.</p><p>"He's still in surgery, but he's alive thanks to your stupidity," Bobby said and smiled at Buck. Buck smiled loopily. Bobby smiled then looked out the door. "Daniel is in the waiting room." Bobby looked back at Buck. </p><p>Buck's smile dropped a little.</p><p>"Bobby...I..I want to ask him," Buck whispered hoarsely. Bobby cocked at the younger man laying on the bed. "I want to ask Daniel if I could adopt him," Buck clarified and realization washed over Bobby's features.</p><p>"Then ask him. God, and anyone else knows you, knows you have a reckless streak and an axe over your head. So, ask him. You don't have much time. Plus, just the way he gets along with Chris, he must get along with you and Eddie pretty well," Bobby said and smiled at Buck. </p><p>"Can...can you ask him to come in?" Buck asked and Bobby nodded, moving from his chair. Not even a minute later, Daniel was pading into the room and sitting in the chair Bobby had just been in.</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" Daniel asked and Buck smiled.</p><p>"Yeah. I have a question for you, buddy." Buck looked at Daniel's scared features.</p><p>"What's...up..?" Daniel asked hesitantly. Buck smiled and held out his hand. Daniel placed his smaller hand into Buck's open palm.</p><p>"What would think of Eddie and I adopting you?" He asked and it took seconds for Daniel's face to break out into the biggest grin a kid could ever have. Then it faltered for a moment.</p><p>"Really?!" Daniel asked as he looked at Buck. All he found was honesty. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes," he repeated rapidly and Buck broke into a smile himself. "Yes! And then I would be Chris' older brother! And yours and Eddie's son!" Daniel jumped up from hid seat and started to dance because he was so happy. Then he stopped and looked at Buck. "Thank you, Buck." Buck smiled.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it any other way." He smiled fondly at the boy's excitement over the topic.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddie was out of surgery not long after and stable, so now it was just the waiting game for the 118 and his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>